Tvuedvouar
Tvuedvouar is a magical sword currently in the possession of Draedis. Description Most prominent among Draedis' possessions is his ancient artifact blade, Tvuedvouar. A slim, golden Daiklave, it is as long as a Bastard Sword but considerably thinner; the blade is far from fragile, however, strengthened not only by its magical Orichalcum construction but by the accumulated thoughts of wielders through the ages. It cuts through any non-magical material with virtually no resistance, and inflicts much grislier wounds than the small blade size would suggest. The hilt is small, and it would be difficult for a mortal to wield, as there would be little room for a two-handed grip and the sword is too unwieldy for a mortal to work one-handed; it functions beautifully for an exalt, however. Small runic engravings run up and down the blade, and change ever so slightly over time: each one is a reflection of some of the thought-imprints stored in the sword. The hilt itself is decorated with a sun design on the pommel, a crescent moon crossguard, and two serpents winding around the grip. In addition to being a dangerous weapon, Tvuedvouar channels and absorbs the thoughts and emotions of its wielder. The blade's natural dull gold tone is rarely seen, as the metal changes shape and even creates visions of ice, flame, or other effects dancing across the sword – all reflecting the current feelings of its wielder. More practically, strong emotions reinforce the sword's power and channel into devastating strikes. Meanwhile, the sword accumulates thoughts, emotions, and memories from its wielder, like fossils imprinted in the mud. Additional fleeting thoughts are picked up from the sword's victims as the blade carves their flesh. It thus has a vast collection of experiences, and a near-consciousness of its own, although no way to speak or act independently. Draedis wears the sword almost all of the time – it's far too precious an item to lose – but lacks a sheath properly made for the sword's unusual shape. The previous custom-designed sheath (which may or may not have been the original) was lost with Tvuedvouar's last wielder, a Legion commander, at the Battle of Raven's Drift. The current sheath is fairly plain on the outside, but the inside has been plated with jade, since the sword would otherwise instantly cut its way out and drop to the ground. It is several inches too short to cover the whole blade, though, and a bit too wide even with the jade plating inside, so Tvuedvouar rattles around a bit. Whenever the sword comes in contact with Draedis' flesh or clothing, it will change to suit his mood, which is noticeable on the several inches of visible blade. The effect is quite dramatic if the hilt touches exposed flesh, and more subdued if Draedis is beneath several layers of armor and clothing. Also see: Draedis Fiction Story to hear what the world looks like from the sword's point of view (!) Abilities Tvuedvouar is treated as a regular daiklave in game terms, although in shape it is much slimmer. It cuts through and ignores any non-magical material, and channels the power of its wielder's emotions and feelings, granting a bonus when the wielder is channeling a virtue or acting in line with an intimacy. The sword has a sort of self-awareness formed from the thoughts of its wielders and fragments of thoughts from its hundreds of victims; theoretically this 'databank' could be tapped to provide skill bonuses, but Draedis neither knows the sword is aware & has this capability nor knows how to access what it knows. think - pretty sure Steve has notes on what we came up with for this. -Dan Category:Teager's Game